Many homes and businesses use ceiling panels as a way to add lighting, acoustic absorption and decoration. There are many ways to attach the ceiling panels, but most require a mechanism to be attached to the ceiling or ceiling joists to which the ceiling panels are, or can be, attached. Some application of ceiling tile require plywood or equivalent, strips of wood or metal rails and/or channels, to first be attached to the ceiling, and then the ceiling tile is attached to the strips of wood or the plywood. In other applications a hanger mechanism is attached to the ceiling upon which the ceiling tile is suspended below the original ceiling. These mechanisms add difficulty and expense to the installation of ceiling tile and can define the limits of the design of the tile.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,936,990 (Garrison Jr. deceased et al.) is directed to a suspended ceiling using grid members and interlocking clips. U.S. Pat. No. 3,950,916 (Kasprzak) is directed to a unique clip to support suspension members for ceiling panels. U.S. Pat. No. 4,117,642 (Eckert et al.) is directed to a clip structure to hold together ceiling panels. U.S. Des. 421,897 (Wasecheck et al.) is directed to a ceiling panel hold down clip. U.S. Pat. No. 4,437,287 (Halfaker) is directed to rectangular metal ceiling panels having separated perforate and imperforate faces. U.S. Pat. No. 4,480,360 (Brugman et al.) is directed to a clip for mounting a wall or ceiling panel structure. U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,382 (Judkins et al.) is directed to a ceiling attachment member for attaching flanged ceiling panels. U.S. Pat. No. 4,599,831 (Magaha, Jr.) is directed to a device for securing ceiling panels to a T-bar support. U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,005 (Rijnders) is directed to an adapter for use with a support grid for ceiling elements. U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,409 (Handley et al.) is directed to a support member for supporting ceiling panels along its length. U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,383 (Rijnders) is directed to a support grid for ceiling elements. U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,443 (Caferro) is directed to a panel and clip constriction for attaching ceiling panels. U.S. Pat. No. 5,191,743 (Gailey) is directed to a concealing trim assembly for wall or ceiling panel systems. U.S. Pat. No. 5,202,174 (Capaul) is directed to a ceiling panel structure comprising a glass fiber ply, a gypsum board and a perforated vinyl lamina. U.S. Pat. No. 5,253,463 (Witmyer) is directed to safety mechanisms to prevent kerfed ceiling panels from falling. U.S. Pat. No. 5,428,930 (Bagley et al.) is directed to a concealed suspension ceiling system using a T-bar grid network and butterfly clips. U.S. Pat. No. 5,507,125 (McClure) is directed to plastic ceiling panels mounted in a grid of T-rails. U.S. Pat. No. 5,535,566 (Wilson et al.) is directed to a concealed suspension ceiling system using a T-bar grid network. U.S. Pat. No. 5,878,541 (Gruber) is directed to a ceiling construction for reinforced concrete ceilings. U.S. Pat. No. 6,079,177 (Halchuck) is directed to a ceiling panel assembly that connects directly to ceiling joists. U.S. Pat. No. 6,108,994 (Bodine) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,230,463 (Bodine) are directed to a suspended ceiling panel that conceals the suspension system. U.S. Pat. No. 6,155,764 (Russo) is directed to a support mechanism for wearing on the torso and for raising into place a ceiling panel such as sheet rock. U.S. Pat. No. 6,208,733 (LaLonde) is directed to a direct mount grid for mounting ceiling panels close to a mounting surface. U.S. Pat. No. 6,467,228 (Wendt et al.) is directed to a hinged ceiling panel. U.S. Pat. No. 6,499,262 (Pinchot et al.) is directed to an acoustical ceiling panel for a suspended ceiling.
Attaching ceiling panels to an existing ceiling can be a time consuming effort to install the necessary structure and hardware by which the panels are attached or suspended below the existing surface of a room. A design and method that would allow panels to be attached directly to a room surface will greatly reduce the installation time and expense. The major problem is that sheet rock forms most existing room surfaces, and sheet rock has a limited capability to support weight. Spreading the attachment technique over the entire ceiling provides a way of using the limited strength of the sheet rock and allows a plurality of decorative ceiling panels to be installed and remain attached without falling to the floor.